Just a Friend?
by R.G.B.The.Duckie
Summary: When Ron asks Hermione to the ball she starts to question their friendship. Does she like him more then a friend? And more importantly does he like her as more then a friend?


"I don't want to go," I hissed at Ron. We were walking up the grand staircase. The usually packed staircase was practically empty. Most people were back in their common rooms, preparing for ball that was to take place that evening. The same ball that Ron was begging me to go to.  
"Hermione, the whole school is going to be there," he pleaded.

"That is not entirely true, only fourth years up can go," I told him. He gave me a bored look. And then, as an afterthought I added. "And most importantly, I don't have a date."

"That one's easy. Go with me." I glanced up at him. "I mean we could go as friends." Friends, of course he wasn't asking me as more than friends.

"I'm not sure Ron," We had left the grand staircase and were standing in front of the Fat Lady.

"Look it will be fun. Harry and Ginny will be there. And I heard Neville asked Luna," I sighed. It was either go with Ron, or sit by myself in the common room. He looked like he really wanted me to go.

"Okay, Ron, I'll go with you."

"Are you two just going to stand there talking? Or do you want to come in?" The Fat Lady asked.

"It's got to be here somewhere," I muttered to myself. I was in the girl's dormitory, rifling through my trunk. I was searching for my dress robes. I pushed aside my winter cloak, and sure enough there they were, hidden underneath. They were made of a soft floaty material, and were a shade of periwinkle blue. I had only worn them once before, at the Yule Ball. I had gone with Victor Krum, much to the disappointment of most of the female population of Hogwarts. I had enjoyed the night, but I had been hoping for someone else to ask me. But when I lost hope in that, Ihad said yes to Victor.

I had been so lost in my memories I hadn't heard the door open. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil entered the room, deep in conversation. They stopped talking almost instantly when they saw me. Their eyes wandered to the dress robes I was still holding.

"Oh, you're going to the ball. Who's your date?" Lavender asked as they crossed the room to stand next to me.

"Um, Ron," I answered meekly. The two of them dissolved in a fit of giggles, which I ignored.

"Are you two going?" I asked, attempting to change the conversation. Parvati nodded.

"Of course, Dean asked me. And Lavender is going with Ernie Macmillan, from Huffelpuff. We just come up here to get ready."

"We could help you if you like? Do something with your hair perhaps?" Lavender tried to hide her laughing behind her hand. My hand flew defensively to my hair. Parvati was kinder, rolling her eyes she elbowed Lavender in the side.

An hour and a half later we were all ready. In the end Lavender and Parvati did help me with my hair. It was sill curly but it was not nearly as bushy. Lavenders dress robes was a candyfloss pink. She had spent 10 minutes trying to get her eyelashes to look right. I had eventually grown tired of watching her and had told her they looked fine. She didn't believe me. Parvati's were a deep blue. She had piled all her dark hair up in a bun.

Halfway through the ordeal Ginny had entered. She had looked from Lavender, who was attached to the mirror. To Parvati who was doing my hair. Then to me. I had given her my best 'help me' look. She just grinned at me. I glared at her as she left the room. I wasn't really angry at her. Just jealous that she would be left in peace to get ready by herself. While I was forced to injure Parvati and Lavender. I liked them both well enough. But they were more into the girly stuff then I was.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My hair hung lose down my back. It felt weird it not being a wild bushy mess. I had borrowed the shoes. They matched my outfit perfectly. But they had a heel on them, making it difficult to walk. I sighed. All dressed up I didn't feel like me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go anymore.

"The ball starts in ten minutes. And we still have to meet up with the boys. Let's go." Reluctantly I followed them down the stairs.

Ron was waiting for me in the common room. He had gotten knew dress robes. If I remember correctly the last pair he had, had a fair amount of frills. The pair he was wearing was simple. Navy blue with a bow tie. I smiled at him. He sort of just stared. Feeling nervous I moved towards him. He seemed to regain his composer.

"Hermione, you look," he paused for a moment. As if searching for the right word.

"Amazing," someone else finished for him. It was Ginny. She and Harry had come up behind Ron.

"Yea, you look great Hermione." Harry said his arm around Ginny. He was dressed in bottle green, and I couldn't help noticing that Ginny was dressed in a similar colour.

"Shall we go down?" Ron said. There was a murmur of agreement, and we all headed out the portrait hole.

The door to the Great Hall had been opened and people were slowly drifting in. Lavender rushed off to fine Ernie and the rest of us slowly made our way inside. The Great Hall had been transformed. Above their heads there seemed to be hundreds of live fairies floating around. The tables had been removed and a sparkling silver dance floor was set in the middle of the room. Surrounding the outsides were seats, tables, and platters of food. Were the staff usually sat there was a stage. There seemed to be an entire orchestra on the stage. Professor Flitwick was standing on a large box in front of them. He seemed to be conducting the slow tune they were playing.

"I hear The Weird Sisters are performing later," Ginny told me excitedly. The Weird Sisters was a wizard band, and I seemed to remember Ginny having several posters in her room. The whole room was decorated in crystals. The ceiling, which was bewitched to look like the night sky, was nearly unrecognizable underneath the shining crystals which were hanging from it. Everywhere you looked was silver and white sparkles.

"Hey Weasley," Sneered a familiar voice. We all turned to see Malfoy striding toward us. He was followed by Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. "I know you family are mudblood lovers, but you didn't have to go and date one." He laughed like he had just made a hilarious joke.

"I don't know why someone didn't tell you how hideous you look, Granger. Save us all from having to look at you." Pansy snarled at me. It tried to turn to leave but Ginny grabbed my arm.

"But we all know why you didn't look in a mirror when you were getting ready," Ginny said. "It would have shattered at the sight of you." I tried to laugh but it just wasn't in me. I walked over to one of the chairs before she could retaliate.

Ron followed me. He sat down in the chair next to me. I tried to give him a weak smile. But I couldn't hold his gaze. I shifted my eyes to look at the orchestra.

"Ignore them," he told me. This was a very un-Ron like thing to say. I turned back around to look at him.

"I shouldn't have come," I mumbled.

"Of course you should have." He was looking at me funny. Kind of like he wanted to tell me something.

A new song started and people drifted out onto the dance floor. I watched as pairs started to dance. I saw Ginny and Harry, lost in each other's eyes. I was happy for them. But I couldn't help envying them. I wished that I had something special like that. Luna and Neville danced pass. Luna was deep in conversation. Neville looked like he was paying too much attention to not tripping over to hear a word she said.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked suddenly. Ron smiled.

"Sure," he said offering me his hand.

Ron wasn't a very good dancer. He kept standing on my toes. And every time he did, he would apologize. And I would say something like, it's ok. Even though my feet were starting to feel numb. In the end we just sort of stood there, swaying to the music. This worked well. I don't know how long we stayed there. But it just felt so, right. Who knew I could feel this way with Ron. My best friend. After the thought was in my head, it wouldn't leave. I started to panic slightly. Should I say something? What if he didn't feel the same way? Or, maybe even worse, what if he did? It could ruin our friendship.

"Ron?" I asked, as I noticed his diverted gaze. He didn't answer, so I followed his eyes, wondering what had captured his attention. Typical, I watched as he stared at a Hufflepuff girl. How could I tell him how I feel now? All well, I'd just have to suck it up.

"She's pretty," I commented, watching her blue dress swing as she danced.

"You think?" Ron finally came back to earth, and questioned my statement.

"Well, do you think so?" I asked.

"Not compared to some people," Ron smiled.

"Oh, perhaps someone like that?" I pointed to a tall, blonde Ravenclawgirl. She would have easily passed for a supermodel. I didn't comment on this. Ron, coming from a wizard family, would never have heard of models. He shook his head.

"Who then," I was trying to sound casual, but I could hear my voice shake slightly. All I really wanted to do was run.

"Hermione," he said. He was looking right into my eyes. My mind wondered back to Harry and Ginny. I tried to shake that thought from my mind.

"Yes," He was taller than me, but I could feel his breath tickling across the top of my head.

"I never got to tell you. I think you look beautiful tonight." And he bent down and kissed me.

**A/N: **My first exempt at FanFic. Hope you enjoyed.

Reviews would be lovely.


End file.
